Epic Happy Tree Friend Rap Battles
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: Come and Watch your most lovabel or hated characters go out against each other in rap battles! Next is Disco Bear vs. Giggles! If you want to see more characters battle or see your OC's battle as well, submit if you want. Also vote on who you think Won.
1. Santa Clause Vs Jack Frost 2

**Hello Everyone! Uh sorry that I wasn't able to upload The Sequel Rap Battle to Santa Clause (Flippy) Vs. Jack Frost (Lifty & Shifty) on the 26****th****. I was going to but It rain all day on Thursday and the library was closed yesterday. So here's the late Rap battle. Enjoy! Also if you're offended by any of the lyrics in the rap battle, please let me know.**

A year since Christmas has passed and now Santa slowly brings down his sleigh after a long journey. Santa brings a small smile to his lips and jumps off his sleigh and slowly walks towards the factory doors. DJ jumps out and runs behind him, holding down his hat along the way. Santa grabs the door handles and opens them to see all the elves were going to their beds and resting for the night. Santa was about to take off his coat when he heard a noise coming from his office. Santa and DJ look at each other and walk up the stairs slowly to hear a few sounds coming from inside the room. DJ pulls off one of his pink bunny slippers and goes for the door to see it slams open. Out comes from the room Jack Frost who is now wearing what looks to be a disgusting and embarrassing hat. Santa is surprised and holds back his laughter, not to be rude but how the way Jack wore it, it was hilarious. Jack turned and saw the two and smiled as he raised his staff and hits DJ and Santa with a blast, sending the two to the floor. Jack laughs and walks down the steps toward Santa and DJ who slowly get up.

"Come on Fat man! Get up! The challenge is now just beginning! I made some new verses while you're away. It's time to declare me as the winner instead you Santa!" Jack said and raises his staff and uses his power to make a DJ stand and then looks at DJ with his menacing eyes.

"If you're thinking that I'm gonna play that? You're out of your damn mind whoa!" DJ said and was lifted into the air and placed behind the stand. DJ gets up and rubs his head and curses under his breath. Santa gets up to see Jack laughing and places his feet on the floor. Then with the snap of his fingers, the stand is turned on and DJ places his fingers on the buttons of the stand and begins to produce a beat as then the two rap opponents square off each other.

_**EPIC HAPPY TREE FRIENDS RAP BATTLES!**_

"You ready to go down Jabba?" Jack said with a smirk on his face.

_**SANTA CLAUSE (Flippy)! (Shows Santa with his bag full of toys and cracking his knuckles)**_

"No I'm not… but I know for a fact you are." Santa said as he's trying to hold back his anger.

_**VS.!**_

_**JACK FROST! (Lifty & Shifty) (Shows Jack Raising his staff and hitting it to the ground, making a large explosion sound)**_

_**Begin!**_

"_A Year from the past,_

_Back to destroy your sorry old ass!_

_With these wicked new lines,_

_To spit on your childish rhymes! (Spits on Santa and laughs as Santa is twitching)_

_I pissed on what you called a "present" (Shows Jack pissing on the present and kicking it)_

_Better find an elf to replace that waste you call a peasant!_

_You make me sick,_

_Hearing you going around sucking elf's dick!_

_Is it because you have a small little dick?" Jack said as he makes a presumption of how big Santa is with his fingers to show that it's very small._

Santa is shown not reacting to any of Jack's disses. Jack notices this and sees Santa thinking about some things that had happened to him the past. With Jack's staff hitting the ground and making a large explosion, it reminded Santa of a memory that nobody dares talks about as he hears the elves cry out in pain, screams and crashes everywhere. Santa whimpers and then silent. After a few minutes Santa raises his head to show his face. Then Santa smiles and begins to rap back.

"_Ho! Ho! Ho…. (Shows his evil side as his eyes change color and laughs)_

_This fucker's gotta go!_

_Rapping against the queer of the year! (Shows Santa raising a magazine of Jack in a magazine claiming he's the queer of the year)_

_Sad to find out you were traded for beer!_

_So evil with no emotion,_

_Of why you hide the fact you're just a failed abortion. _

_Looking to failures like Vanilla Ice,_

_Against the man with tats that show who's naughty or nice (Pulls back his sleeves to show his tattoos of who's Naughty or Nice.)_

_Now it's time for me to rearrange your face twice!" Santa said as he cracks his knuckles and smiles._

Jack is angry at Santa's disses and then comes back with his final verses and begins to start of Rapping quickly.

"_I'm done with these kiddie games,_

_You have no flow since your rhymes are so lame (begins to talk faster)_

_The insults you spit is just the same (Speaks even much faster)_

_Going against a man with rising fame,_

_So who's to blame?_

_How about the dumb fuck who can't spell his own name?! (Stops himself and says his last two lines carefully)_

_It's time to ante the rhymes,_

_Since you need to be arrested for Child Molestation crimes!" Jack said back to Santa who growls and then smiles back to show both sides of Santa, the good and the bad as they finish up their verses._

"_Here are my last verses to save my home,_

_Going towards the man with a fucked up head dome._

_Who goes around claiming he's the rap champion, (Shows Jack bragging about himself)_

_Says the man who lost 500 battles against me, said the elf's historian._

_I already know who's about to get told,_

_And it's the one who jacks off in the cold. (Shows Santa pointing at Jack and looks away in disgust)_

_Since you like to talk about my mass_

_I'm gonna shove that pole straight up your ass!" Santa said as he goes towards Jack's staff to see DJ pressing a button which continues the beat and jumps over the table and jumps in between them. DJ has had enough of the fighting and looks at the two._

"_This Battle ain't over till I say it is_

_Cause I have a few little words to sum up this._

_Up first is the fat sack of shit, (Santa is surprised by this as Jack laughs)_

_Always up my ass when I'm trying to take a hit. (Shows DJ being bothered by Santa as DJ can't smoke)_

_Bossing me and my crew around like were slaves_

_All it's leading to, is you digging your grave. (Shows Santa's tombstone)_

_Santa is the animal_

_Jack being the cannibal_

_Rapping against both of you, is not even worth time manageable!_

_Jack looks like a retard going around throwing confetti, (Shows Jack being stupid, jumping around and throwing confetti)_

_Wearing what looks to be a fashion disaster for a yeti_

_He'll be great to star in Ugly Fucking Betty! (Jack is mad and backs up from this comment)_

_You two bitches can stand there and pout_

_So fuck you both niggas, cause I'm out!" DJ said as he walks away from the two who are surprised from what the elf just told them both._

_**WHO WON?! (Shows the three rappers dancing)**_

_**WHO'S NEXT!?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!?**_

_**EPIC HAPPY TREE FRIENDS RAP BATTLES!**_

_**Vote on who you thought Won.**_

_**Santa Clause (Flippy/Flipqy),**_

_**Jack Frost (Lifty & Shifty),**_

_**Or DJ (Cuddles)**_

**Well that's it for the rap battle! I hope you all enjoyed it! If you want to see more of the Happy Tree Friend gang go against each other, go ahead and place your suggestions, same thing goes out for the OC's. But I will have to take time for the raps to sound really well and will take time for them to be released. So bear with me. Thank you all and sorry once again if you're offended or been waiting.**

**DDD09**


	2. Boony Vs Truffles

The Beautiful scenery of Happy Tree Town is shown to the reader as the birds chirped and flew by and then zooms to the townspeople, buying supplies for their family, friends hanging out and everyone being happy.

"I want you to back away from her you hear me? She's with me and you need to stop harassing her okay?" A voice yelled out, ruining the happiness in Happy Tree Town to then show two animals, a light blue pig, wearing a sailor uniform, arguing with a grey wolf with a black tail. The wolf worn a black and red plaid shirt, an old straw hat, camo pants, brown work boots, and had one green and one red eye. They were attracting attention with the latest arguments over a girl. The pig sailor was beginning to become frustrated with the wolf and snarled in anger. The sailor then pushed the wolf.

"Back off from me…you don't even know who you're dealing with." The pig said as the wolf was surprised by the push, Boony ignores it to then be pushed again which begins to stir up his anger.

"Look sir…I'm just here to ask you for the last time to please leave my girl alone, that's all I'm asking." The wolf could say as the pig sailor mocked him in his tone and laughs at him.

"You know what? You're not even worth my time. I'll just pass on by, meet your girl, and take her on a date and I know for a fact that you won't even stop me" The pig sailor said, showing a douche grin, begins to walk past by the wolf who then places his hand on the pig, stopping him as music begins to rise in the background.

_**EPIC HAPPY TREE FRIEND RAP BATTLES!**_

The Pig Sailor turns his head to the wolf and grabs his arm. The Wolf then adds more pressure and slowly fights back with the sailor, showing his teeth as the two clash heads.

_**BOONY! (Shows Boony tipping his straw hat as another Boony in the back looks up slowly in anger)**_

"I'm not letting you get near her at all" Boony said to the pig that yells out in anger and tackles Boony to the ground as the ground shakes. The pig looks down at Boony and shows redness throughout his face.

_**VS.!**_

"I'll make sure that you're in the hospital once I mop the floor with you." The pig said and grabs Boony by his neck as he raises his trotter, about to hit Boony. The music then gets louder and performs more beats to see the two by themselves.

_**TRUFFLES! (Shows Truffles's face spin quickly to the screen in anger as then his trotter hits the camera, cracking it)**_

_**BEGIN!**_

"_Prepare to enter a world full of pain, _

_Going against me with your life in vain_

_Living in your sick fantasy world makes you clearly insane!_

_I travel the world and the beautiful sea (shows Truffles on a boat, admiring the sea)_

_Came back to bang your girl when I was invited for tea. (Shows Truffles walking towards a light purple female hand pointing at Truffles and telling him to come in in a seductive way)_

_I serve ten years for the Navy, Heard that you don't like violence._

_With those ragged clothes and wasted bluffs, (shows Boony looking at his clothes and ignores the insult)_

_You're nothing but a pussy that's about to be silence._

_Don't even try to utter a single word,_

_Being screwed over is all we preferred,_

_Now choose your next words wisely from what you just heard." Truffles said as He grabs Boony's throat from when he was about to speak. Hearing these words, Boony thinks about the next words and looks at Truffles who lets him go to rap back._

"_Hearing all this from a pedophile with Disco Bear as his friend. (Shows Disco Bear putting his arm around Truffles with a perverted grin on his face.)_

_Going around mocking me,_

_Saying that "My life is about to end!"_

_The life you live, the talks you say is nothing but a lie,_

_Scarring everyone with that horrible Gangdam Style with Psy. (Shows Truffles dancing in the elevator)_

_The flash images of you in episodes is haunting and has been counted_

_Of you stalking girls just landed you in America's Most Wanted. (Shows Truffles Wanted Picture)_

_You're nothing but a snobbish hog who stands around and barks (Shows Truffles blowing a raspberry at Boony)_

_But in reality, you're poor and homeless who lives on benches in parks._

_I'm with a girl, who I'll marry one day,_

_With these words, I'll be on my way." Boony said as he begins to walk away to then be grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled back into the rap battle as Truffles is red mad with anger._

"_Don't even think you'll walk out and have the last say,_

_I'm a mean motherfucker who toys with his prey!_

_I'm like a disease and can never go away._

_Thinking you're all big and bad and so cool,_

_Why do you have a Mohawk?_

_Trying to be like Mr.T fool?! (Hits off Boony's straw hat and shows his black Mohawk)_

_I'll hunt you down and wear your bane_

_Boony? Who the hell came up with your name?_

_I believe your mother was messed up, who's to blame? (Boony gets up in anger after hearing about his mother)_

_I should warn Lammy about your dirty little secrets, (Boony backs away and looks Truffles dead in the eyes)_

_Since you're the bubonic plague!_

_Being Nice will get you nowhere I decree_

_I'll leave you a nice little present, with lots of love by me" Truffles said as with his last line, punches Boony in the face, sending him to the ground. As he hits the ground Truffles laughs and spits on Boony. Truffles laughs and walks away to then hear howling. He turns around to see Boony, getting up from the ground with blood, dripping from his mouth. His fangs come out as his eyes begin to glow. He brings his head up and smiles. It wasn't Boony anymore….It was_

_**CRAZY BOONY!**_

"_The New chapter in nightmares has come alive,_

_To feast on your flesh is what I deprive!_

_You think you're selfish, cruel, cold hearted and mean? (Shows Crazy Boony shoving his sharp claw into Truffles chest)_

_When I'm done with you, the crime I leave will be unseen._

_The reason you're angry cause you lost and cried! (Shows Truffles in the corner crying)_

_To a beautiful lamb in Vote or Die! (Shows Truffles mad at the results of the voting)_

_Now here comes a tasty plot twist!_

_From a nice wolf that's now fucking pissed!_

_This rap lesson is over; your life is now dismissed!" Crazy Boony said as he licks his lips and pounces on Truffles, beginning his feast for the night. Truffles scream and fought with all his might. But he could not overcome his fright with Boony who is winning the struggle fight._

_**WHO WON?! (Shows the two characters dancing)**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?!**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

_**EPIC HAPPY TREE FRIEND RAP BATTLES!**_


	3. Disco Bear Vs Giggles

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to an all new chapter of EHTFRB! Now it's time to see one battle of a certain rivalry throughout the show, two people that always tends to have bad things happen whenever they interact. One's a giant flirt and the others a cheating flirt. Let's see what happens when these two square off…shall we?**

**Battle #3**

"No! Back away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!" A paranoid voice shouted out as we open up to another section of the Happy Tree Town. The camera moves towards two characters walking down a sidewalk. One was a pink chipmunk, being annoyed by a brown bear with a huge light brown afro, wearing 70's disco clothing. The Pink Chipmunk dons a bright red bow on the top of her head. What looked to be a great morning, turned into a disaster as the bear named Disco Bear went on and on about himself to impress her which completely failed. Giggles began to walk faster away from the creepy bear but there was no escape from him.

"So how about you and I go out then my…rawr…sexy angel. You and I can have lots of fun together" Disco said as Giggles got in his face.

"Back off! I have a boyfriend you sick bastard! Leave me the hell alone!" Giggles shouted as Disco Bear still smiled and shrugs as he grabs her hand and pulls her close to him, dousing her nostrils with his cologne which almost made her vomit. Giggles bites his arm, making him scream as he lets her go. Giggles runs from the screaming bear to only be tackled from behind. Giggles struggles to see Disco Bear growls at her.

"You bitch! You think you'll get away from me? I'm going to make sure you go down and enjoy spending time with me.' Disco Bear said as then music blasts from the stores, scaring the two as townsfolk come towards the noise. Disco Bear and Giggles look around to see the townsfolk stare at them as then a brown bear dressed in a expensive suit jumps out and shouts into a microphone.

**EPIC HAPPY TREE FRIEND RAP BATTLES!**

"You serious? Really man?" Disco Bear said as the bear hits him with the microphone and continues on.

**Disco Bear!**

**VS!**

**Giggles!**

"Well, I think I'm going to enjoy dissing the hell out of you because…" Giggles said as then the announcer cuts in.

**BEGIN!**

"_Enough is Enough!_

_I'm done with your stuff!_

_You're full of garbage with no class,_

_Your body can't withstand that mass_

_Pursuing girls who are constantly harass. (Shows Disco following after Petunia, Lammy, Giggles, and Flaky in creepy ways.)_

_Someone needs to stop you and it's gonna be me,_

_Beating you left and right in every degree,_

_And watch you scream like a bitch as you flee._

_As you're buried six feet below,_

_It's one funeral that no one wants to go." Giggles said as Disco Bear covers her mouth as he cuts her off from rapping._

"_It's time to shut up and hear what I have to say,_

_Cheating on your boyfriend every single day, (Shows Giggles with Mole, Russell, Cro-Marmot as Cuddles is surprised)_

_Never giving me a chance because of how I weigh?_

_Fuck that!_

_You ungrateful brat,_

_About to get splat_

_Went berserk over garbage destroying our precious Habitat!_

_We're not the opposite you and I,_

_We both Flirt…" Disco Bear said as his hand is moved away and Giggles cuts him off._

"_But you stalk girls younger than you pervert!" Giggles said as Disco turns to Giggles as his face becomes red and places his hand around Giggles throat._

"_Is that what you're trying to divert?_

_Calling me a perv as we don't know how many people you fuck?!_

_Ha! What's wrong? You look dumbstruck (Giggles face is pale as he says this and sweats and looks nervous)_

_Can't stop thinking about those dicks you suck?_

_Trying to make a quick buck?_

_It's really a shame,_

_Doing all these nasty things as I get the blame._

_I do my best to never give up to win your hearts…" Disco Bear said as he is kicked in the nuts and let's go of Giggles takes in breaths as the music continues. Disco holds his jewels to see Giggles kick him in the face.)_

"_That there is where your luck runs out._

_You get all bitchy and begin to shout,_

_You can't get pussy so there's no doubt,_

_There are so many things we know about you._

_A dropout!_

_Need to get that brain checked out_

_Which is why your life is a fallout,_

_Constantly drunk and then you blackout, (Disco is on the ground drooling and sleeping)_

_Beginning fights and then, blam! A grand knockout! (Shows Disco getting beaten by people in the bar)_

_The 70's died, so get into modern times pedobear,_

_The times of domestic software! (Shows people on their phones)" Giggles said as Disco Bear slowly gets up and wipes blood from his mouth, he walks up to Giggles and head-butts her. She backs away as Disco then continues the battle)_

"_I won't give up to a bitch having an affair,_

_You're a disease we all need to beware!_

_So stop your whining and go back to daycare,_

_Cause this ain't over so you better prepare,_

_Hell is going to breakout and I'll be your new nightmare!" Disco Bear said as he smiles and the music then ends. Giggles then clenches her fists as Disco does the same. The brown bear then takes over to give his final lines._

**Who Won!?**

**Who's Next?!**

**You Decide!**

**Hello Everyone, Sorry for the long update on the stories. I'm doing rehearsals for Drama and working for school work which is taking a lot of my time away which nothing has been updated at all. But the stories are being worked on little by little. Take care as the next chapter of Operation: Zombie is coming. Take care everyone.**

**DDD09**


End file.
